


I Love You Both

by JownStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JownStar/pseuds/JownStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Harry and Edward saw the blue eyed boy sitting on the park. They already know that they want to be with him. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Both

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt for a one shot. I know its not that good but I just need to try it.  
> I was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr.
> 
> The point of view is different from my other work. But hope you guys understand it and crossed finger like it!
> 
> Comment and suggestions are welcome :D

 

"Hello I'm Harry"

"Hello I'm Edward"

Louis looked up from what he's doing. There are two boys standing in front of him. He can't see them properly as the sun light is on their back creating shadows on their faces. Both boys have curly hair that looked like a halo from his view. Its pretty. 

"Hi" he greeted back. The boys sit down and now he can see them clearly. They have the same face. He remembered what his mum told him, if two people look so much a like they are called twins. 

"What's your name?"

"Are you new here?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a twin?"

"Harry, stop asking everyone if they have twins"

"But Edward, you're always asking people what's their name. What's the difference?"

"Because that's what mum told us. Its rude if you don't know the name of the person you are talking to"  

Louis look at them with amusement, his head going back and forth. Its his first time talking to a twins. He only saw them on TV or at the street and he’s very curious about them. He once asked his mum if he can have a twin brother or sister but said that its impossible so he let it go. 

"Whatever, anyways I'm Harry again" the boy finished his arguement with his brother and turned to him. He is smiling revealing deep dimples on his chubby cheeks.

"I'm Edward" the other one has dimples too. His excitement grew upon seeing them.

Louis smiled and extended his hands to the twins.

"I'm Louis"

\--

"Mum! Mum!" Louis is running towards the kitchen where he can smell his favorite apple pie.

"Boobear. Stop running when you're inside the house" his mum said. She's wearing her favorite yellow apron and her hair is tied in a messy bun.

"I finally met a twins! They are a year younger than me and they just live beside our house! We’re neighbors! How cool is that mum!" He tells his mum and jumping from excitement.

"You met my sons?" Another voice asked. He didn't notice that they have a guest. He stopped jumping and lowered his head, embarrased by his attitude.

"Hello. Good afternoon." He greeted the lady bowing his head. His mum teached him to always say hello to their guest.

"Oh my God! He's so cute and polite!" The lady exclaimed and kneeled in front of him. She's very pretty. Her smile is the same with Harry and Edward. She hugged him and kissed his cheeks that made him blush.

"I'm Anne, mother or Harry and Edward"

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" he replied. She shrieked that made him jump this time. She also clasped her hands together and looked at him with fondness.

"Jay, you should teach me how to make my sons like him. Your son is so cute" she said and slightly pinched his cheeks.

"So what can you say about my twins?" Anne asked him.  He thinks for a while before he answers.

"They're cool and pretty. We're going to play tomorrow at the park. They said they will bring their toys and let me borrow it." he answered. Anne and Jay looked at each other but Louis doesn't pay attention to them. He is so excited for tomorrow. He can't wait to see the twins and play with them.

\--

"Mum! Look!" Harry and Edward rushed to her from the front door. She's at the kitchen preparing the table for dinner. She cooked pasta and chicken, her son’s favorite. It's almost dinner time but they just got home. 

"And why you are boys late?" She asked them as she glanced up. Her face frown from what she saw, Harry and Edward are wearing flower crowns and their cheeks are red from running. She walked towards them to kneel so she's on their eye level.

"What are you two wearing?" She examined them and fixed their hair.

"It’s a flower crown! Louis made it for us! Isn't pretty mum?" Harry's smile is so wide. He put his hand above his head to check that the crown is still in place.

"Mum can we keep him? We will take care of him we promise!" Edward asked beaming with happiness. She's so surprised, she haven't seen his sons this happy or excited about a new friend. Sure they are friendly with other kids but they always keep their walls up. Sometimes they have their own little world where no one is allowed to enter. She loves that they're protective with each other but at the same time worried that they might seclude themselves from people.

"They're lovely.. But keeping Louis? No we can't." their smiles instantly vanished. She suddenly felt guilty saying it. 

"Why not? We will take care of him we promise. We will share everything with him. Right Harry?" Edward turned to his brother and the other one nodded in agreement. They both looked again at her for answer.

"I know you will but Louis has a family too, his mum remember. Who will be Jay's son if we keep him? She will be lonely. And do you think Louis will be happy leaving his mum?" She actually don't know how to explain it to his sons without them getting sad. She loves their smile so much. Ever since her husband left, she always talk to them about the situation that there will be just the three of them living together. She's not sure if they understood but they don't ask anymore about it.  

"No we don't want that. We want Louis to be happy" Harry answered for them with sadness very visible on their faces.

"Good. Now clean up and we'll eat dinner" she kissed their cheeks and urged them to go to the bathroom. They slowly walk upstairs holding each other’s hand.

\--

"I can't understand why we can't keep Louis." Edward said to his brother. They are their bedroom preparing to sleep. After dinner they went upstairs to locked themselves up. They are still dissappointed that they can't keep Louis. He asked politely like their mother always says when they want something. And he want Louis. They want him. 

"Mum is right Ed, Jay will be lonely if we take Louis from her. You don't want that do you?" Harry questioned him.

"But we live next door, she can visit every day."

"But does Louis want that? Do you think he will be happy to leave his mum alone in their house? We don't want that to happen to our mum so I'm sure he doesn't want that too" Harry pointed and he's right. They love their mum so much and swear they will be with her forever.

"But Harry, I want Louis so bad" he whined and face his twin. He wants the pretty boy with the most beautiful blue eyes and he knows that Harry wants him like as much as he does.

"Me too." Harry added. He sighed and holds Harry's hand. They always do it to ease their feelings, when they feel sad, upset or when they’re hurt. Being with each other always made them stronger.

-           

"Lou can I marry you?" Harry asked. They are at their house sprawled at the floor with pillows and blankets around them. They invited Louis yesterday to watch Sponge Bob movie their mum bought last week. They've seen the movie for like a hundred times already but they want to have a reason to invite Louis at their house and spend time with them. Their mum approved and currently out for grocery shopping.

"Marry me?" Louis sat up and faced him.

"Yup. I saw last night on TV that when someone marry the other person they can be together forever. I want to be with you forever Lou" he said sincerely. Ever since they met Louis, their happiness is endless. He is the most beautiful boy they've  ever seen. His eyes are so blue like the sky he always watch with Edward at their backyard. He is funny and sweet, and like them he loves his mum very much.

"Hey! I want to marry Louis too" Edward sat up as well. The movie is already forgotten. Louis studied them with those blue eyes. His heart is racing; he is nervous that they offended Louis and won’t be friends with them anymore.

"Okay, I'll marry you both" Louis answered them. 

"Then we should kiss!" he exclaimed and crawled in front of Louis.

"Harry that's too much" he looked that his twin. Edward’s face is red and eyes down on his lap. He’s confuse, their mum said that kiss is one way to show your affection and since they will marry Louis they need to show how much he means to them. They need to show that they really want Louis.

“It’s alright. We can kiss" He turned around to look at Louis again. He’s not sure if he heard it right. Louis is willing to kiss them too.

"I haven't kiss anyone except for my mum so I don't know really know how to do it. I'll just put my lips on yours right?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah. That's what I've seen on TV" he answered nodding his head enthusiacticaly.

"Okay here it goes" Louis exhaled a breathe before leaning to his face. He closed his eyes the same time with Louis. Then he felt the soft cotton like lips on him. 

\--

"Edward enough. I can't do this anymore" Louis whined and touched his lips. It felt thicker than before. He and Edward are kissing for thirty minutes now. They are at center of his bed sitting face to face.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" He asked him. Of course he made sure that his room is locked, he doesn't want his mum to see them like this and think of something inappropriate. They are just best friend with weird relationship. He knows that. They kiss but don't make out and set limit to their physical affection. He’d known them since they were four. After the divorce of his mum they moved from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel. He still occasionally meets his father but if he’s going choose he doesn't want to. His mum forced him saying that he needs to know him and have some bonding time. And since he loves her so much, he agreed.

They're neighbor with the twin and met Anne. She's a gorgeous sweet mother that treats him like a son as well. His mum and Anne become bestfriend too that made their friendship fall easily. His mum even changed his bed into queen size so the three of them can sleep together when they stay for the night.

He's the only child so his mum can give want he wants. His bedroom is large with own bathroom. Technologies he needs at school and more. He has a big closet because he loves clothes. Harry and Edward always steal them but he doesn't mind. He loves how it fit them small and cling to their bodies. They are taller and both have broad shoulders unlike him with a curvy body and short legs.

"I need to practice for my date with Niall" Edward answered and leaned again to kiss him. Oh right, he has a date with Niall tomorrow, an Irish lad with a carefree personality. He met him at school and classmate of the twins. He's at his senior year while they are at their third year. He actually likes Niall, he's a laugh and comfortable to be around. But what he didn't see coming is Edward dating him. He never notice anything romantic between the two, but who knows maybe their feelings got developed. And besides, they are easy to fall in love with.

He can't help but to respond when Edward deepened the kiss. He raised his hands to cup Edward's face, he taste like strawberry cake they just ate. He used his tongue to taste him more when someone bang at the door. 

"Edward! Don't tell me you're in there!" Harry yelled knocking loud at the door. They pulled away from each other. He smiled and peck Edward one last time before standing up to unlocked the door. The boy's face is red and lips plump. 

"Busted" Louis said to him while he unlocked the door. Once opened, Harry strode towards his twin. His eyes widen and graps for air.

"You didn't.. You cheater!" Harry accused his brother.

"Harry. I’m.. I'm sorry." Edward apologized. He lowered his head not meeting his brother's eyes.  He knows that he mean it and felt guilty for cheating at his brother. He knows about their deal. He can’t remember the exact date it happened but when he was sixteen and they were fifteen, they played spin the bottle and spent hours of kissing each other and then it became a habit, of course nobody knows know about it. They call it their 'dirty little secret'.  Harry and Edward made a deal to have it fair. It’s actually Harry’s turn today but Edward insist that he doesn’t have much time tomorrow and Harry’s still at school for his advance class.   

"I'm so sorry Haz. I promise this won't happen again"

"Yeah, this should not happen again. You won't get away next time" Harry said. Irritation still lingers on his voice. Louis knows that its the best time to interupt their fight. He walked to Harry and hugged him. He felt Harry relax and bury his face to his shoulders.

"Edward can you give us a minute?" He asked the twin. Edward nodded and get up from the bed. He paused at the door to look at them before closing the door. Louis sighed and tighten his hug on Harry. 

"Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. I'm just.. Just.. I don't know. We talked about it last night but he still.." Harry can't finish his sentence. He's very upset. This situation is not new to Louis. They always fight for his attention. Its hard at first but he was able to balance it for them. As much as possible he doesn't want them to argue about him. They love them both equally. Harry's fist clenched at his shirt, he's crying which is not a good sign.

"Hey babe, stop crying. There's nothing to be upset about." Louis put his hands on Harry's cheeks and wiped the tears with his tumbs. Harry sniffed and looked at him. He smiled before pulling Harry's face since he’s taller and kiss him. He broke away but their forehead is still touching.  

"I'll cuddle with you later to make it up okay?" Louis said before locking their lips again. Harry smells like apple while Edward smells like flowers. Combine both fragrance and he's addicted to it. It’s a very distinct smell for the twins. He hooked his arms to Harry's neck and jumped. Harry catched him easily and swinged around so he can sit on the desk. Now he's the same level as Harry. Harry widen his legs so he can fit in between them. They are still kissing passionately. Even though Louis lips are numb he can't seem to stop. Harry's sweet as always. They pulled away and smile to each other.

"Better?" Louis asked.

"Been better" Harry replied and hugged him.   

\--

"Are you sure he believed you? Don't you think its bad to lie to him?" Harry asked Edward. They're at their bedroom just staring at the ceiling. They're talking about Louis as usual.

"I'm not sure. But I can't think of any more excuse for him to kiss us. I mean I'm sure he will if we just ask but what if he gets tired and say no. At least with pretending to be with Niall or Liam he can't suspect our feelings" Edward explained.

He didn't answer. Edward is prentending that he's dating Niall so he can ask Louis to teach him how to kiss. Of course Louis is so kind to agree. And as for him, his reason is he will ask Liam on a date too. Its a very lame excuse but Louis still believes it. He's very supportive and give advise on how to be in a relationship when he himself never had one. He said that he's still waiting for the right person. A familar feeling on his chest stung when he thinks of Louis being with someone else. He search for Edward's hand to hold.

"I love him." He said.

"I love him too" Edward added.

They love Louis, not in a friendly bestfriend way but in a very romatic way. They want to be him forever. They know its ridiculous to think that on their age but they're sure about their feelings.

"He's so amazing"

"He's cool"

"And he's hot"

They're day dreaming again. Louis is always amazing. He is popular in school without doing anything. He doesn't belong to any club but almost everyone knows him. He dresses casually with style. Girls, boys and even teachers loves him. He hang out with his classmates but most of his time is spent with them. And they held that hope that he loves them too. That maybe Louis can return their feelings and can be happy together. They don't care what people will think. They had enough attention from people who don't understand that they're gay.

Their mum cried when they came out when they're twelve. She said that it was tears of joy and that she was proud of them. And then they told her about their feelings for Louis. She said she understood and will support them as much as she can. And it means a lot to them what their mum said. They stared at the ceiling until they fell asleep thinking of Louis.

\--

"Who's that guy?" Edward looked at his twin. Harry is looking at their table at the cafeteria. They just walked out from their class and will meet Louis here to have lunch. He glanced too, there's a guy beside Louis which is very good looking. Black hair styled in a perfect quiff with blonde highlights. Square jaw, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. He can see from their distance that the guy has very long lashes. His smile is also perfect with white teeth showing. He said something that made Louis laugh throwing his head back and mouth opened. From there they know that Louis is comfortable with the mystery guy. He doesn't laugh like that to a stranger. His heart aches again.

"Let's go" he said and dragged Harry with him to their table. Louis smiles widen when they approached them, crinkles on his eyes showing. He's really beautiful.

"Haz, Ed!" He used their nicknames.

"Meet our new friend Zayn. He's the new transfered student. Zayn meet my twins. Harry and Edward" Louis introduced them. Saying 'my twins' always made their heart race. Both of them shook hands with Zayn. They always sit each side of Louis but today they took the place in front of them.

"So you're the famous twins. I heard a lot about you two from Louis" Zayn said and bumped his shoulder to Louis. They laugh again like they're sharing an inside joke. 

"Enough Zayn. Let's just eat" Louis blushes. It's rare for Louis to blush and its from a guy he just met. Hundred of needles pierced to his chest. It hurt a billion times from his imagination of Louis being with another guy than seeing it in reality. He squeezed Harry's hand under the table and hope that its not gonna happen. 

Their lunch passed by, so far they like Zayn. He's funny but also makes sense. He's decent and smart to talk to. He also made Louis laugh which gave a sick feeling on his stomachs. What if he's the one Louis is waiting for? They won't be surprise since Zayn is very good looking and have a good sense of humor which Louis like. They also look cute together. 

"What do you think of him?" Louis asked them. Zayn need to leave early to go to the admin office. They're now alone with Louis.

"He's nice" Harry replied first.

"Yeah he's nice" he agreed. Louis was about to say something but closed his mouth. He just continue eating and finish his food.  

\--

"They're just jealous Louis" Zayn said but doesn't look at him, eyes focus on the game. They're at Zayn's bedroom playing FIFA. He decided to go here since Harry and Edward are busy or doesn't want to see him. He doesn't know what he did wrong, but he felt that they're avoiding him for the past two days. Its the longest time that they're not speaking to him. They text but they don't answer his call. He is starting to get worry. 

Zayn's a good guy. He is bisexual so he doesn't mind him being gay. They clicked right away from his first day that's very rare for him. He thinks its really nice to have someone who can listen to him and talk to aside from Harry and Edward. Zayn's a good listener, his opinions are unbiased and understanding. He took each side and explain what he thought. They spent a lot of time since he arrived. He guess that's why Harry and Edward are jealous, if Zayn is right on his theory. He told Zayn about his feelings for the twins and relief that he doesn't get any judgement from him. Finally someone knew about it besides his mum. His mum told him to be careful and don't fall too hard but its too late. He fell from the top of a building and no one catch him. He crossed the road and hit by a truck. He swam and drown with his own emotions. He's fallen in love with Harry and Edward. So much it hurts everytime he thinks of them.

It’s absurd to love two people equally but its how he feels. It took him a lot of effort to stay compose when he kisses them. He wants to do more than that but scared to drive them away. And besides they are dating now. Niall and Liam. He sighed heavily when he lost again for the 10th time. His phone rings across Zayn and reached for it, it’s his mum.

"Hi mum. Yeah I'll be home for dinner. Okay see you. Love you too" he ended the call but still doesn't move from Zayn's lap. His upper body is rested on Zayn's lap and his head slightly hang to the side. He checked his phone. No new messages aside from his mum and some random friends. Some are asking him if he's dating Zayn. He started to read one. 

"Zayn listen to this.. Louis please tell me you're dating Zayn! You two will be the hottest couple in school. Please please say its true." He read in a high pitch voice girls used to do. He opens another one.

"You two are hot. Post a sex video and I will worship you" Zayn laughed out loud. He holds his stomach and tears on the side of his eyes. At first he found it funny but when it starts spreading around the school its not anymore. He knows its affecting his relationship with Harry and Edward but he can't leave Zayn just because of a shit gossip.

"Argghh. Its so frustrating that they still think of that. We didn't do anything, we don't even hold hands" he interlocked his fingers with Zayn and raise it above to demostrate his point. Zayn pulled their hands and kissed his knuckles. It’s a sweet gesture he always do when they’re alone.

"Leave it. People will get over it in time. Just think of how you can say your feelings to Harry and Edward okay? I don't like the looks their giving me" Zayn said and pet Louis head.  

"I'm sorry about that"

"Nah.. I'm just kidding. Let me walk you to the door. You need to leave right?" They stood up and went downstairs.

"Are you sure about the jealous thing?" Louis asked one more time. He needs encouragement to make a move and admit his feelings. This might destroy relationships but he needs to let it out off his chest. He's keeping it for a long time and they deserve to know. He stopped beside his car and face Zayn.

"Hundred percent sure. I know that look Louis. So believe me." Zayn replied and caress Louis cheek.

"You're amazing Lou. They're so lucky to have you" Zayn said and leaned to kiss him. He frooze and blinked his eyes. Zayn pulled away and half smile. 

"Uhh. What was that for?" He asked, confuse why Zayn did it.

"A goodbye kiss for my feelings" he answered and shrugged his shoulders. He covered his mouth with his hand, understanding what Zayn meant.

"Zayn.. I'm.. I'm sorry, I don't have any idea" he felt so bad. He always talk about Harry and Edward. He always ask for support and advice. How can he not notice Zayns' feelings?

"It doesn't change anything right?" Zayn asked him instead. 

"No. No of course not. Nothing will change. You'll still be my Zaynie" he answered.

"Great to hear. But if they hurt you, I will steal you myself from them. Do you understand?" He doesn't know if its a joke or true. But he is happy that Zayn still cares for him.

"I understand" he nodded his head and tiptoed to give him a kiss as well. Its a sorry and thank you kiss. He hopped to his car and wave to Zayn before driving away. Now he needs to think of a plan on how he can say his feelings to Harry and Edward.

\--

"Let me explain it please" Louis said banging at their door. Harry looked at him with puffy eyes. His twin brother just cried after seeing the pictures of Louis and Zayn kissing. It's spread all around the school. Every one is buzzing on how cute they are. Two hot guy in a relationship. Great. Of course they didn't believe it. Louis would never lie to them. That's what they thought.

"How could you lie to us!. You said your not dating him." He shouted. He's also crying right now. It hurts so much. They only seen the picture what more if they saw it with their own eyes. His heart felt like someone is crushing it. Gripping it thight until it explode. 

"Liar! We hate you" he shouted. He knows Louis can hear his sob. He hates him.

"Its not what it looks like. We're not dating believe me" Louis said.

"But its you who kissed him?" Harry asked. He look at him. He walked towards the door so he can hear him clearly. Louis stop knocking at door but they know he's still outside.

"Yes." He answered in a low voice. Another set of daggers stab his heart. He clenched his fist on the blanket. Its Louis favorite, a blue and white stripe. He looked around the room, every thing inside reminds of them Louis. Pictures on the wall and desk, keyboard on the side, clothes they steal from him. Football on the floor, pair of sneakers beside the bed, even the smell of the room reminds them of Louis.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Why did you kiss him?" He repeated when Louis still doesn't answer them.

"It was nothing." He finally answered.

"Louis! How could it be nothing? Does kissing us mean nothing to you as well?" Harry hit the point. How could Louis say that. Is really kissing us means nothing to him?

"That's not what I meant! Just open this God damn door and let me explain it!" He's bangging the door again. Good thing that their mum is out or they don't how to explain the situation.

"Open this fucking door!" Louis sounded angry. A scared feeling started to linger on his chest and he knows at Harry too. Louis would only swear if his piss or angry and from the sound of his voice it’s both. He looked at Harry and nooded. They need to open up or the door will be destroyed in no time.

Harry unlocked the door and Louis opened it so fast Harry stumbled backwards hitting the floor. His eyes widen when Louis grabbed his brother's face and crushed his lips on him. 

\--

Fuck it. How the hell it ended like this? He went to school this morning and everyone was staring at him and saying congratulations. He doesn't know what's happening until Zayn showed him the picture. Its the time he kissed Zayn yesterday. Someone took it and now spread all over the school. It can't be denied because the quality is good. From every angle people can't be mistaken that its them. He was about to talk to Harry and Edward about it when he received a text saying they hate him.    

He immediately search for them but their advisor sent them home for not feeling well. And he knows why. He left school without saying his goodbye to anyone and go straight to their house.

Now he's outside their room begging for them to open the door.

"Why did you kiss him?" Harry asked him. He can hear their sobs and its breaking his heart. The last thing he wants to do is to hurt them. He never want to see tears in their eyes. They're so previous to him. He spent a long time hiding his feelings from them. He doesn't want to hold them back because of his selfiness and he wants to know if they can love him for who he is. A simple boring guy with no special talent. Compare to Niall who's very good with music or with Liam who's a football vice captain. Unlike him who doesn't belong to any club. He believed that many students knew him just because of them. The hottest twins at school. With smooth skin, rosy cheeks, perfect smile, dimples and big emerald eyes. They have this aura that make people love them.

And how can he hurt them. He doesn't regret that he kissed Zayn but they have to know that its just a friendly kiss.

"It was nothing." He said.

"Louis! How could it be nothing? Does kissing us mean nothing to you as well?" Harry asked. He can never explain in words how he feels when he kiss them. But it’s like what everybody says. Fireworks and butterflies.

"That's not what I meant! Just open this God damn door and let me explain it!". He bangged again the door. He wants to say it on their faces. He will say those words looking at their eyes. He heard another sob.

"Open this fucking door!" He shouted. He can't take it anymore. They need to stop crying and hear his explanation. They should know that I'm serious when I swear. He felt footsteps and heard the door unlocked. He quickly opened it making Harry fall back. There he saw the tears, wet cheeks and red nose. He grabbed Harrys face and kiss him hard.

Harry's frozen on his hands. He stopped crying and just looking at him with those big eyes.

"Kissing you both means so much to me. Please don't think of anything else. What happened with Zayn was nothing. Its just a friendly kiss. And I love you" he said straight to Harry, not blinking. He placed one more kiss before he stood up and walked to Edward. He's still surprise, wide eye and jaw dropped. He smile from it and cupped his face too.

"And I love you too" he said before kissing him. After a couple of seconds Edward respond. He deepened the kiss and pushed him to lay on the bed. He pulled away he saw Harry approaching them.

"Fuck you Louis! We've been waiting for that forever" Harry said as he grabbed his front shirt.

"I love you too." He said and and their sharing a sloppy kiss. They don't care and just kiss like they've been apart for years.

"I love you too." He heard Edward said too. He smile from Harry's lips and turned to him to pass the kiss. The feeling is overwelming. Its so much better than what he imagined when the three of them will be together. Or when they will return his feelings and say those three words.

Edward's hands are on his hair, pulling and desperate for his mouth. He can't help to moan loud when he felt a set of lips on his neck. Edward pushed him and then he's on his back beneath them both. They are smiling but he can see lust on their eyes. Harry's the one who leaned first, while he Edward was on his neck and suck his sensitive spot. He released a groan and wrapped his arms to each of them. He can totally get used to this. They switched places and now he's kissing Edward. His world is spinning now. He felt hands on his hair, chest and waist. His shirt is halfway up on his body when they heard Anne's voice.

"Boys! Bought your medicines. Go down and eat first!" Anne shouted from downstairs. Harry and Edward stopped and plopped their bodies beside him.

"We love you" they said in unision.

"I love you both" he answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
